


THE JOB

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Mark Sheppard just as much as the next gal, but Crowley has got to go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE JOB

))))))))))

 

Sam came into the dungeon, gun in hand.

The Colt. _The_ Colt.

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “What’s this?”

“It’s time,” Sam said calmly.

Crowley smirked. “You don’t have the stones for it, Moose. You’re nothing but a blip on the radar, a _minor_ irritant. A pimple on my ass!”

“Are you ready?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s _time_ , Crowley.”

Crowley started to sweat, started to believe. “But _why_?”

“It’s the job,” Sam answered calmly. “And it’s time.”

“You can’t! I am the -- !”

Sam pulled the trigger.

***

That night, Sam slept better than he had in years.

And Hell quaked.


End file.
